Chance Meetings
by Elestar
Summary: same story, with some interesting twists of my own. Hopefully read and enjoy.::
1. Chapter 1

**Chance Meetings**

**Chapter One**

"The day is getting late," Bilbo sighed, glancing at the slowly setting sun. "I should be heading back." He eyed the tall, lanky ranger seated beside him on the grass. "I don't suppose you'd like to make a small appearance, Estel?" Aragorn smiled down at the hobbit. "I wish I could, Bilbo. But my job is to protect the borders of this land. My presence would do no more than frighten many, and ruin a perfectly good birthday party. Although, I wouldn't mind a piece of that enormous cake…" Bilbo chuckled, and stretched lazily. "Anything for you, dear friend." He groaned good-naturedly. "Ah, these old bones of mine. Eleventy-one years spent wondering this earth, and what have I to show for it? Besides this of course." Bilbo reached in his pocket, and flipped a small gold ring up in the air. Aragorn's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. One hundred and eleven years indeed… who would believe it? "You still intend to go through with your plans?" Bilbo nodded, but his eyes remained fixed on the piece of jewelry in his hand. The ranger leaned forward, and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Bilbo?" The hobbit blinked and turned towards him.

"Aragorn, I must ask you for a small favour…" Aragorn sat up straighter. "I don't know if you have seen him, or if Gandalf has ever mentioned him before, but I have this nephew…" Aragorn nodded. "Frodo. Yes, Gandalf has spoken of him. Fondly, as I recall." Bilbo smiled, his eyes taking a faraway look. "Yes. He's a good lad. Mother and father died when he was no more than twelve years old." Aragorn felt suddenly overwhelmed with sympathy. He thought of his own mother, who also died when he was very young. Bilbo paused briefly, sensing the feelings of his companion. "Well, I adopted him. Now that I'm leaving, I'm a little afraid for him. He's already suffered so much…" Aragorn interrupted lightly. "I won't let anything happen to him. I swear it." Bilbo smiled warmly. "Thank you, Estel. You're a good friend… a better one than I deserve."

Aragorn stood, pulling Bilbo to his feet as well. They began to walk together, Bilbo almost trotting to keep up with the ranger's long strides. At the wood's border, they both halted. "I hope this will not be our last conversation." Bilbo surveyed the scene below them with amusement. Long banners were erected proclaiming the anniversary of the hobbit's birth. Tables were set up under the large party tree, and food 'fit for a king' was laid out; before hungry, admiring eyes. Aragorn breathed in the air, closing his grey eyes for a brief moment. "I know this will not be our last meeting. But farewell for now, old friend."

Bilbo slowly sauntered down the hillside, the gaiety of the evening ahead evident in the warm summer air. Without a second glance, Aragorn quietly slipped back into the trees, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Music played with an enthusiasm that matched its audience. Deep-throated laughs became more frequent as the supply of the Shire's best ale grew low. Frodo Baggins sat quietly amongst the crowd, unnoticed by all except his loyal friend and gardener; Samwise Gamgee. "Somethin' troubling you, Mr. Frodo?" Sam gazed into his master's face, concern etched into his features. Frodo shook himself. "No, no of course not. Sam, you have to go enjoy yourself. Stop hanging by my side. As a matter of fact," he grabbed his friend's arm, "Go ask Rosie for a dance. She's been looking for a partner." Suddenly, Sam looked uncomfortable, and went to sit down. "Actually, I think I'll have another ale." He reached quickly for his cup. "Oh no you don't." Frodo stopped his hand, turned him around, and pushed him right into Rosie's arms. With a wide grin on her face, Rosie took the lead while Sam awkwardly tried to keep up. Frodo laughed in spite of himself, and took in his surroundings with a renewed spirit.

"Are you having a good time? Help yourself to whatever you want!" A familiar voice reached Frodo's ears, and he turned around excitedly. "I don't know you or your family, but I'm sure you're a lovely bunch." The young hobbit spotted his uncle in the crowd, and hurried toward him. "I hadn't realized I'd invited the whole Shire to my party. Word does get around…" Bilbo muttered to himself. "Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo shouted. Bilbo turned, and the two embraced. Bilbo smiled warmly. "Frodo, my lad! So good to see you, at last!" Frodo's smile slowly vanished as he studied his uncle's face. "Bilbo? What's the matter?" Bilbo realized at that moment how much he was dearly going to miss his beloved nephew, and he suddenly felt every one of his one hundred and eleven years. He sighed deeply. "I'm only tired, Frodo. Just tired, nothing for you to be concerned about. Come, let us enjoy this evening together. It is not often that you 'come of age', nor is it often that I will be declared 'an old fossil'!"

Aragorn surveyed the festivities with tired eyes. He knew what moment Bilbo was to make his exit, and was hence well aware of the unique power of the small ring in the hobbit's possession. Fireworks burst in the night sky, the signature of the wizard Gandalf the Grey, This 'magic' (which was little more than a party trick for the old wanderer) was the only power revealed to the youngsters in Hobbiton. Gandalf's true skills were incomprehensible for such simple-minded creatures. Aragorn's attention was kept mainly on a thin, dark-haired hobbit, who had kept to himself the entire evening. After witnessing the brief encounter between Bilbo and Frodo, the ranger noted the change in the younger hobbit. He was suddenly tense, and a closer inspection would have revealed a fear and suspicion that crept into his eyes without warning.

In a few moments time, there came cries of, "Speech! Speech!" and Aragorn came as close as he dared to watch the events unfold as planned. His entire body tensed as Bilbo's speech came to a close. "I'm going now, I bid you all a very fond farewell," Bilbo's eyes rested briefly on those of his nephew's. "Goodbye." He disappeared before the very eyes of his kin, who reacted as Aragorn had foreseen. Shouts of surprise erupted, drinks were knocked over as several hobbits jumped to their feet. Frodo's mouth dropped open, and his blue eyes widened as he stared at the place where Bilbo once stood. Aragorn heard soft laughter nearby, and spotted small indentations of unseen feet as the hobbit ran by him, wearing the carefully concealed ring. The ranger listened a moment, then did as promised: he returned his complete attention to Bilbo's young nephew. After a few moments, things began to return to normal. Hobbits continued celebrating, minus one guest of honour. This type of behaviour was now expected of a Baggins, so Bilbo's disappearance did not bother many for long. In fact, several respectful folk believed Frodo would be following in his uncle's footsteps in no time at all.

At the moment, Frodo was still sitting in the same position, a drink frozen in his hand. Sam came up beside Frodo, and touched him lightly on the shoulder. Startled, Frodo jerked back and dropped his mug, spilling its contents on he table and ground. Sam quietly bent and picked up the mug, while Frodo shakily put his face in his hands. "I have to go." He stood up and began to walk away. Sam tried to catch up, when Frodo turned and stopped him. "No Sam. Stay here, it's alright. I'm just going home. I need a rest, I think…" without another word, he strode for the path that led to Bag End. Aragorn backed up swiftly, lest Frodo spot him lingering by the road. By studying the expression on the hobbit's face, however, the ranger doubted he would have seen him even if he were blocking his way.

Aragorn glanced back at the table where Sam resided. He seemed to be fighting an inner battle. He stared at the drink in his hand, and then at the dark dirt road Frodo had only just left by. Setting his jaw in determination, he chose the latter. As Sam passed by, Aragorn himself shadowed the hobbit's passing footsteps without a sound. With Bag End in sight, Aragorn halted and crouched down, smiling slightly as Sam dared to run up to a large open window, and duck among the flowers. His eyes ventured into the home, and he nearly fell back in surprise. Frodo stood alongside a tall, old man who could be none other than Gandalf. The two conversed quietly, out of hearing range. At times, Frodo's face would appear near the window, and Aragorn noted the fear that was quite evident, as his voice rose in a near panic. Suddenly all grew quiet. Much to Aragorn's shock, then amusement, Gandalf turned; walked over to the window and yanked Samwise up an over, dropping him (back first) on the table. For awhile, the ranger's view was obscured. Then Gandalf placed a hand on each of the hobbit's shoulders as if reassuring them. He turned, grabbed his hat and staff, and exited Bag End; closing the door quietly.

Aragorn intercepted the old wizard as he came back onto the road. "Good evening, Aragorn." Gandalf greeted, as he began walking forward. Gandalf interrupted just as Aragorn opened his mouth to speak. "Bilbo told me of your conversation. It's just as well that you're here to keep an eye on him. Protection is the least we can give Frodo. For now, it'll have to do." Aragorn faltered a moment. "For now? Gandalf, Bilbo hardly explained any situation" Gandalf smiled humourlessly. "Bilbo is not aware that there is any 'situation'. He did, however, take the first step by leaving Frodo that ring. His only step in this tale, I would think." The ranger's eyes slowly dawned in recognition. "The ring. It is….?" Gandalf nodded, slowing his walk considerably. "Yes, I suspect as well that it is the ring of Sauron. You know the tale. Now, it is imperative that I reach the city of Gondor." Aragorn grabbed Gandalf's arm, and the two halted. "What of Frodo, Gandalf?" The wizard's expression turned grim. "I did what was necessary. I explained the danger to him; enough to make him extremely cautious, but not enough to terrify him. I am travelling to Gondor to search for any truth to my suspicions. For now, you must watch him as closely as you can." Aragorn nodded, and watched Gandalf as he disappeared down the road. The ranger glanced once more at Bag End before heading back the way he came. His part in the story, he would later come to realize, had only just begun.


End file.
